gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Valefor
}} Description The school year has just begun at Valefor Academy, and you’ve been accepted into the prestigious institution! Time to join one of the many clubs available to you. Will you align yourself with the mystical Divinity Court, the pious Champions of Light, the courageous Crimson Brigade, or the mischievous Shadow Cloaks? Valafor School Grounds A new school year has started at Valefor Academy! Besides studying your core classes you have decided to try to join one of school’s brightest clubs. Choose wisely! Stages * Return to Valefor: Champions of Light * Return to Valefor: Champions of Light Fail A * Return to Valefor: Champions of Light Seminar * Return to Valefor: Champions of Light Fail B * Return to Valefor: Champions of Light Training * Return to Valefor: Champions of Light Fail C * Return to Valefor: Crimson Brigade * Return to Valefor: Crimsion Brigade Fail A * Return to Valefor: Crimson Brigade Class * Return to Valefor: Crimson Brigade Training * Return to Valefor: Crimsion Brigade Fail C * Return to Valefor: Crimson Brigade Final Test * Return to Valefor: Crimsion Brigade Fail D * Return to Valefor: Divinity Court * Return to Valefor: Divinity Court Fail A * Return to Valefor: Divinity Court Seminar * Return to Valefor: Divinity Court Training * Return to Valefor: Divinity Court Fail C * Return to Valefor: Divinity Court Final Test * Return to Valefor: Divinity Court Fail D * Return to Valefor: Shadow Cloaks * Return to Valefor: Shadow Cloaks Class * Return to Valefor: Shadow Cloaks Fail B * Return to Valefor: Shadow Cloaks Training * Return to Valefor: Shadow Cloaks Fail C * Return to Valefor: Shadow Cloaks Final Test * Return to Valefor: Shadow Cloaks Fail D Contents The following items are new with Return to Valefor: * Akademeia Blue * Akademeia Green * Akademeia Red * Astra: Sterling the Lively Owl * Black Magus * Burned Dread * Cozy Home * Dead Man Dancing * Divinity Court Lucia * Eminent Gideon * Fantastical Journey * Frit's Loop * Golden Grandmaster * Healer Lorraine * Herbalist Aisha * Honorable Arc * Jade Grandmaster * Kintaro the Shiba Inu * Leaf Archer * Magick'd Missive * Manticore Plush * Master of Ignis Studies Lectern * Master of Vorpal Studies Lectern * Mystic Circle * Neaknail Slatechipper of Stormforge * Nolyn Silverchief of Stormforge * Oona Silverclan of Stormforge * Red Sorcerer * SDPlus #462 Frit * SDPlus #463 Arc * SDPlus #464 Lucia * SDPlus #465 Gideon * Sorcerous School Bags * Von Maplebeard of Stormforge * Wand of a Kind * White Collar Nurse * Wopertinger Plush Related Items * Return to Valefor: Hall Pass * Valefor Academy External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * The Return to Valefor Item List thread * Return to Valefor ~ Get What From Which Character thread * The Return to Valefor Academy Reference List thread * The Master Chance Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2013 Category:Special